Poké Trainer Rainbow
by ssj5goku5
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle find themselves in Twin Leaf Town after a mysterious spatial disturbance. Now they must train a team of Pokémon so they can return to Equestria.
1. A New Life

** Chapter One: A New Life**

The sun shone through the open blinds in the window as the day started anew. I awoke with a fresh yawn and peeked out the window only to squeak in surprise, everything had changed overnight! I ran downstairs and pushed through the door out into the grass of the front lawn. I looked around at the colorful buildings around me as creatures walked around, talking with one another and in a sense just going about their daily lives as if it was completely normal and nothing was wrong.

That was except when they saw me they stopped and stared. I stared back, wondering what they were and I would only presume they were doing the same to me. I heard whispers from around them, "Is that a new breed of Pokémon?"

"Can't be, I'm sure I've never seen it before but there can't be a new breed of Pokémon."

"Well now, you can't just claim that. They are always discovering new types and breeds of Pokémon."

I had just about enough of listening to it so I asked, "What is a Pokémon?"

The crowd gasped and backed away. I couldn't tell why but their muttering got low as they all walked away from me. It was odd to say the least but I figured I would get my answers soon enough. I galloped down the road looking for others who were just like me but none came into sight.

I sat down and sighed, this was bad. I didn't know where I was or what these creatures were around me. Worst of all I didn't know how I had even gotten here in the first place. All seemed lost until I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Rainbow Dash!"

I turned around to see Twilight Sparkle running towards me. I was beside myself with glee. I hopped up and yelled, "Twilight! Boy am I glad to see you here!"

We stopped just short of each other and looked at each other. I spoke first "Are any of the others here with you?"

"I don't know, I woke up in the house over there." Twilight pointed over to a large building next to the one I came out of.

"Oh okay, I woke up in the one next to it. Any clue what's going on?"

"Not a clue at all. I hope the others are okay though."

I sighed again, Twilight the genius didn't even know what had happened. I looked around us and had a thought occur to me. "Maybe some of the locals know what's going on, let's ask them."

We rushed over to a pretty mare with a deep magenta mane or at least I presumed that's what it was. I couldn't tell on these creatures because they didn't look like any pony I had ever seen before. Twilight decided to speak to her so I let her go ahead.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, but where are we and how do we get to Ponyville from here?" she asked her.

The mare got a weird look on her face and said "Ponyville? I haven't ever heard of that, is that in a far off region? This here is Twin Leaf Town, home of Professor Oak, the great Poké Professor from Pallet Town in the far off Kanto region. He recently moved here to study strange spatial disturbances in the Sinnoh region. You should talk to him if you have any questions regarding towns in unknown places." She went back to doing what she was doing and we decided to take her advice.

No pony could miss the giant sign that read "Professor Oaks makeshift lab in Twin Leaf Town!" because it was put right in the middle of the town like some old store building that had be renovated for this specific use. We walked right up to it and decided it was best to knock on the door.

It opened and a mare greeted us at the door. She had a smile on her face till she looked down and saw us, then she frowned and said, "Professor, I think we have a problem."

A stallion in a white lab coat came strolling over and when he saw us he dropped his cup he was holding. As it shattered on the floor he bolted over to us and started peering over us. "Magnificent! Just magnificent, that radial blast last night must have done this. Jewel take a note," the mare, who seemed to be named Jewel started rushing to grab up paper and a pen and started to take his note, "Massive fluctuation in the spatial plane caused weird creatures with humanistic characteristics to appear out of thin air, presumably in the middle of the night so as to accompany the time of the fluctuation."

She was writing just as fast as he was speaking. I couldn't follow what he was saying as I didn't know the meaning of half the words that were coming out of his mouth so I decided to step in, "Um, please sir, are you Professor Oak, the stallion we were told about?"

He gave me an odd look as the mare excitedly jotted more stuff down on the paper. "A stallion? I am hardly a stallion young girl. Yes I am Professor Oak, top Poké Researcher in all the lands. Who might you be?"

"Rainbow Dash, top flyer in all of Equestria and proud of it!" I said, spreading out my wings and standing tall. He didn't look impressed by my title though, he only looked impressed by my wings.

"Those are magnificent! Just plain magnificent! And you can fly with those? You're a pegasus and this one over here seems to be a unicorn. What does your horn do? Oh this is just magnificent, a chance to really see what other dimensional creatures act like!"

"Um Professor, didn't you say last night if that fluctuation brought intelligent life into our world that you would help them get back to their world while subsequently helping our own research and giving them a tour of the Sinnoh region?" the mare, I suppose they're called girls here, name Jewel said.

"Yes that too. Right now though we can study their behaviors!" he had a look of glee on his face as he studied us intently. Just then a loud beeping sound came from behind us and he looked away. "Oh darn it, who could be calling right now."

He went back and stood before what looked like a giant projector screen. A man had appeared on the screen and seemed to be talking to him. We started to follow him but Jewel stopped us, "No one is allowed to disturb the Professor during his phone calls."

We waited for a good ten minutes there with everyone staring at us intently like the Professor had.

Twilight leaned into me and whispered, "This is a bit odd, wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded my head in agreement and kept waiting. I wanted answers so I knew I wasn't going to just leave the place. After a little more waiting the Professor finally came back out and looked at us. "That was Professor Rowan, he is a fellow Poké Professor living in the next town over, Sandgem Town. He has been reading into disturbances in the physical world brought on by the local legendary Pokémon named Dialga and Palkia. It seems as if at the same time of the spatial fluctuations last night, a rift opened up in the physical world. He is unsure where but he thinks it beneficial that we investigate it. When I mentioned you two to him he got as excited as I did then suggested letting you two investigate the physical fluctuations in the world as it might lead to you being returned to your correct dimension."

I stood there looking dumb because that was a lot to process at the moment. I still didn't quite understand the term Pokémon and whatever he meant by Dialga and Palkia causing physical rifts in the world, I sure didn't understand it. I did however understand the potential at returning to Equestria so I said, "Let us do it! If It means potentially going home we will help in any way we can."

Professor Oak smiled and turned away from us. "Then follow me this way, I got an express shipment in just yesterday that you two would benefit from." He led us back into a store room that had a huge box in it, nothing else.

He opened the box and started rummaging in it and mumbling things like "I know it was in here somewhere."

It took a little while but he finally stood up and held out a bag. "In this bag are a few items you two will find necessary on your trip into the Sinnoh region." He walked out and placed the bag on a counter next to a big machine with a screen on it.

"Now pay very close attention because you will want to know everything I will tell you. Pokémon are very powerful creatures that listen to your every word so long as they belong to you. You capture them using what's called a Pokéball and that Pokéball becomes their home until you either release it or it dies. This is a Pokédex," he pulled out what looked like a little flip book, "It registers anything you need to know about wild Pokémon and even stores data about your own Pokémon."

He placed the Pokédex next to the bag then pulled out another and placed it on top of the other one. "The next bit of information you need to know is that wild Pokémon will attack you, you will need to defend yourself with a Pokémon and that's where this comes into play." He pulled out around fifteen little balls then pushed a button on each one and they grew in size. He then placed them each in individual holes on the machine next to us.

"This machine reads and tells you what Pokémon is stored in the Pokéball that is placed in the holes." He pressed a button and the machine turned on.

On the screen popped a little green animal with a round leaf looking thing on its back. Writing appeared on the screen that said "Bulbasaur, Grass type Pokémon."

"Whoa, what is that?" I asked, looking at the screen in amazement.

"That is a Pokémon and it's one of the rarer Pokémon out there. All fifteen of these Pokéballs contain a rare Pokémon. I am going to give you each one Pokémon to start you off with so go ahead, look at them and make your choices." The Professor answered.

"But Professor, are you sure it's a good idea to give away such important Pokémon?" Jewel asked.

"I've done it before and I'm willing to do it again. Plus these are currently the only Pokémon we have that aren't already claimed as a trainers Pokémon. They may have their pick of one of these fifteen." He answered her.

It was all very odd, from the Professor right down to the little balls that seemed to hold a living creature in them. I turned to Twilight and said "What do you think?"

"I think if we are to find out way back to Ponyville we need to trust these ponies, er. I mean people."

I nodded, I guess it couldn't hurt to try a different way of life and if it meant getting back to Ponyville, I'd try just about anything. So I stepped up to the machine and looked at the screen, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just look through the choices and take a Pokéball, to move the screen just press this button." He showed me which one to press and he pressed it and the machine shifted to the next Pokémon and it showed a little dragon looking Pokémon that had his tail on fire and was colored a nice shade of orange. The text changed to "Charmander, Fire type Pokémon."

I kept pressing the button till I got back around to the Bulbasaur and it seemed I had the choices of Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquill, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

"Wow, that's a lot of different choices, they all seem pretty cool. Now this Pokémon thing, are they like your pets or something?" I said.

"Some people use them as pets, others for battling and training. If you wish to find the rift in the physical world you will want to train your Pokémon to battle. It's not that hard and I will help you when you pick your first Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

I looked back at the screen, so many choices and they all seemed the right choice. I didn't know how I was going to pick one so I decided to try something. You said this Pokédex thing tells you about Pokémon, right?"

"Yes, ones you have seen. I can tell you what you want to know about these ones though."

"I want one that's fast and strong, just like me." I said

"Then picking Treecko would be great for you. Once he evolves he is a strong and fast Pokémon. Of course that is just my recommendation based on what you want."

I figured if he recommended it then I should go with it because he knew more than I did about the Pokémon. I pressed the button until Treecko came up again and I looked at him. He was a small gecko looking green Pokémon. "Alright, I'll take him!" I said, pushing out my wings. That was a bad idea though because it knocked the Pokédex's off the counter and the Pokéball holding Treecko out of its place in the machine.

"Be careful! If the Pokéball breaks it could spell trouble for the Pokémon inside." Professor Oak said as he reached out and caught the Pokéball.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

"Well, is it my turn to pick?" Twilight asked.

I stepped back so she could get up to the machine. She grinned and poked on the button till she found the Charmander. "I like this one, reminds me of Spike, I'll take this one." She said as she removed the Pokéball using her magic and placing it on the table.

"Whoa, you can use magic?" the Professor stammered.

"Yeah, all unicorns can use magic. Are there no unicorns in this world?"

"No there aren't but some Pokémon display attributes similar to that in which I have seen from you two." Professor Oak said. "Okay now that you two have your first Pokémon you need to be taught how to battle, come with me."

He led us further into the lab where there was a wide open area that looked unused and separated us from each other. "First off, the rules of a Pokémon battle are as follows, you use your Pokémon and the moves they know to attack your opponent until they can't fight anymore. It is not to the death, just until they no longer can move. Simple and easy to follow and under no circumstance should the trainers be physically involved in the battle."

We nodded our heads in agreement and held out the ball. It was like that for a good minute until Twilight asked "How do we get the Pokémon out of the balls?"

"Oh right, how could I forget that you don't know how to use a Pokéball! You just throw it and the Pokémon will come out of the ball."

That's a bit weird I thought but I wasn't going to argue about it. I threw the ball and out popped the little green gecko I saw on the screen. He was a cute little guy but I didn't know what to tell him to do. Twilight and thrown her Pokéball as well and across from my Treecko stood the little dragon named Charmander.

"Look at your Pokédex that will tell you what moves your Pokémon has trained with, only type specific moves will come up on the database though. They aren't very strong right now but train them more and more and they will become stronger and stronger." Professor Oak yelled to us.

I opened the strange device that the Professor gave us and it showed the stats for my Treecko, it didn't have any type specific moves and nothing else was listed. I supposed that was because he hadn't trained on anything. I looked up, Twilight seemed to have had an idea because she yelled out "Charmander, hit that Treecko as hard as you can!" and her Charmander launched forward.

It was quick but I decided this would be pretty easy to get used too. "Treecko try to dodge him and hit him with all you've got!" I yelled to him. He jumped out of the way and I saw what the Professor was talking about, this Pokémon did have speed.

After he moved out of the way Treecko shot downwards and punched Charmander. It pushed him but back then Charmander flung himself forwards and pounded into Treecko's stomach. He was baiting him!

Treecko was flung backwards and landed on his back. He was trying to get up when Twilight yelled "Okay, he's down. Now give him a knock out hit!" and Charmander ran towards Treecko. Oh no I thought to myself but it was unnecessary because Treecko saw it coming. He dashed out of the way and Charmander bounced his head off the ground and lost his balance.

Treecko looked prime to strike so I said "Finish him off Treecko!" and he lurched forward and smashed hard into Charmander. That knocked Charmander across the floor and into the wall. It didn't look like the little guy could get up after that one as Twilight was yelling for him to get up.

Professor Oak stepped forward and looked at him. "The battle goes to Rainbow Dash and Treecko."

I was beside myself with glee and it didn't seem Twilight was too bad off about it. She came up to me and congratulated me on a job well done and a fun first battle. "Yeah, I thought Treecko was done though when you had him down but the little bugger sure is a fast one." I said with a slight laugh.

"Okay, now throw your Pokéball again and it will return your Pokémon to their balls and that will be the end of the battle." Professor Oak said.

We both tossed our Pokéballs again and a red light appeared from them and sucked Treecko and Charmander back into their balls. I kept ahold of it as the Professor led us back into the main study room where the bag was. "Okay, now listen, as payment for the Pokémon I want you to take something over to Professor Rowan for me. It's in a suitcase in this bag and it's for his eyes only. He will know what to do with it once he sees it. Do this and return to me and I'll help you further to find that rift that could take you home, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, of course!" Twilight said. I didn't have a problem helping him if he was going to help us. Twilight slung the bag across her back and we walked out of the lab with the Professor.

"Alright, you see that north road out of town? You take that road, turn right and follow the path and it will lead you straight to Sandgem Town. Once there you will notice the lab pretty easily just like here. Small towns like their notoriety so they point it out for visitors to see. Now run along and remember if you meet any Pokémon along the way you can use those ones I gave you to defend yourselves."

We thanked the Professor a lot then made our way north towards the road. It was beautiful out, a bright sun and a nice breeze. The grass was waving and I thoroughly enjoyed it here in Twin Leaf Town. Nothing though would stop me from getting the answers I wanted about how we came to be here and what this was all about. At least the Professor agreed to help us, that was one good thing, I thought to myself as we left the town. Little did we know a grand adventure had begun for me and Twilight, one that would change us forever.


	2. Treecko the Brave

**Chapter Two: Treecko the Brave**

I looked into the trees across the way. They were rustling in the breeze and making sounds that reminded me of home. It was crazy to think that just last night I was in Ponyville cuddling up to my cloud pillows and snoozing away and now I have a Pokémon in a pocket on my saddlebag.

Twilight had made us makeshift saddlebags from some material we got from a market in Twin Leaf Town. We started out at a T shape in the road, the left way going into a forest of some sort and the right way leading through some grass and winding down towards what we could see in the distance was a town.

"I wonder what is through that opening in the trees over there." Twilight said.

"Looks like a lake to me. I can't tell too well though, there are trees blocking our view."

"Wanna go see what it is before we head off to Sandgem Town?"

I shook my head. I don't know what it was about that opening in the trees but I felt like we should steer clear of it for now. "No, I think we should do what the Professor asked us to do first."

We made our way right and as we walked away from the trees I swear I could hear something calling out my name. The wind rustled the leaves again and I looked back. There was nothing back there but it seemed like something was following us.

We made it around a corner. The grass was much longer than back in Twin Leaf Town. Twilight was running through the tall grass and making rustling sounds herself. "Don't do that, it might attract things we don't want right now." I said. I was worried about what might be following us.

Right on cue it seemed there was more rustling in the trees behind us. I didn't think anything of it at first though so I kept walking. The suspense was building up so I was glad to see the town around the second turn. It looked pretty small from a distance, only had a few residential houses and what looked like a market and a building with a red roof.

I didn't know what the building with the red roof was but I figured we could stop by when we got into town. We kept walking further down the road, the buildings growing in size as we got closer. Then the rustling got much louder behind us and we stopped in our tracks.

Twilight was the first to double back around. She ran over to the trees where the noises were coming from and out popped a little brown fluffy animal. It walked on all fours and had a face that reminded me of a baby beaver.

All the animal could say was a word that sounded like bidoof. I pulled out my Pokédex and opened it up. A voice rang out of it saying, "Bidoof, plump mouse Pokémon. Comparisons show that their teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's."

_Well that was helpful, what the heck is a Rattata? _I thought to myself. Twilight had already pulled out her Pokéball and I looked back at the Pokédex. "It says here it's a normal type Pokémon, shouldn't have any issues with it." I said.

"Right, well here goes nothing. Go Charmander!" Twilight yelled out as she tossed her Pokéball. Out popped Charmander, stout and ready for the fight.

The Bidoof appeared to have been ready. Just as soon as Charmander had a stable standing it rushed forward and smashed into him. Charmander went rolling into the grass. I was afraid for a moment that that would be the match right there but Charmander had started to get up.

"Counter it Charmander, tackle him!" Twilight said as she encouraged her Pokémon to do its best. Charmander rushed the Bidoof, he was fast. He feigned right and then when the Bidoof scooted over to counter it he plunged left and smashed as hard as he could into the Bidoof.

The Bidoof went flying back and smashed against a tree. It looked like Charmander had beat it, that was until the Bidoof started to twitch and stood up. It looked fiercely over at Charmander. It then rushed forward in a blind of light, so fast that he was just a blur of brown running along the grass. I pulled open the Pokédex again and clicked analyze move. It said he was using a move called Quick Attack, perfected by speed training.

It hit its mark because Charmander couldn't even keep his eyes on it. He was flung backwards and landed yet again in the tall grass. Twilight gasped because the Bidoof was closing in on Charmander as he struggled to get up. I couldn't stand to watch anymore. I pulled out my Pokéball and tossed it just as Bidoof bit down on Charmander.

Charmander fainted but Treecko appeared out of the Pokéball I threw and it was my turn to take on the winded Bidoof. Twilight returned her downed Pokémon to its Pokéball just as the Bidoof spotted my Treecko. The fight was still on it seemed as Bidoof started to close in on Treecko.

I smirked because I had expected as much. _Treecko is fast, he can do this in his sleep, _I thought to myself. "Treecko, Quick Attack, now!" I said.

He seemed to understand. He ran and his image began to blur. He completely blended in with the grass and the Bidoof looked confused because we had lost sight of where Treecko was.

Then he popped out of nowhere and smashed so hard into the Bidoof that it went flying into the trees across the road from us. It didn't seem to be getting back up so I returned Treecko to his Pokéball and walked over to Twilight.

"Rough battle, come on we have to get to Sandgem Town. Let's ask Professor Rowan about Charmander being unconscious and what we should do about it." I said.

Twilight nodded her head and said "I guess I'm just unlucky when it comes to Pokémon battles. I lost to you and a wild Bidoof." She laughed and we started down the road.

It wasn't long before we entered Sandgem Town. Just as Professor Oak had said the first thing we noticed was a sign right next to the first building on the left. It was a silver building with an orange roof like nothing I had ever seen before. The sign outside said "Professor Rowan's lab. Top Sinnoh professor."

We walked up to the door and went to knock when it opened and a girl in a weird looking hat and blouse with a skirt walked out and bumped into us. Papers went everywhere and she gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be outside the door."

She noticed us and stopped talking. She was gawking at us for a while before I just said "We are here from Twin Leaf Town. Professor Oak sent us to see Professor Rowan."

"Oh right! You must be the two he mentioned on the phone! You have a package for us no doubt?" she said hastily.

We nodded our heads and followed this girl into the lab. It was a lot smaller than Professor Oak's lab back in Twin Leaf Town but it was still a nice place. There were gadgets scattered around the room with odd pictures and words on them that I didn't understand. In the back of the room was one of those big Pokémon reader machines and a man in a white over coat was examining it.

The girl led us right to him. "Professor, the two ponies that Professor Oak mentioned are here." She said.

The man turned around and I noticed he had a large grey mustache that matched his grey hair and bright blue eyes. He had a kind look and smiled real big before saying "So I take it you're here for training and to deliver the package."

"Yes Professor." Twilight said and took the suitcase from the bag and gave it to Professor Rowan. He opened it and inside was a metallic looking Pokéball.

"Ah, that sneaky jerk. Put it into production without my knowledge. Well anyways Dawn here can help you two train by showing you how to catch a Pokémon."

I was confused by what he was saying because I wanted to know what that Pokéball was but the girl, Dawn, took us aside. "Here, you two will need these. They are empty Pokéballs. I'm sure you understand the general uses of a Pokéball so I need not go too deeply into it. Follow me will you?"

With that she left out the front door with us following right behind her. "Lately there have been a lot of spatial disturbances and many Pokémon have been able to find themselves in regions that they are not normally found in. We don't know if this involves all lesser Pokémon or if it's just a certain number of them but we are relatively sure of the cause. Lately there have been disturbances recorded because of a temporal disturbance somewhere here in the Sinnoh region and we all know why. The Sinnoh region is guarded by three legendary Pokémon, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga is the guardian of time, Palkia is the guardian of space and Giratina is the guardian of alternate dimensions. It is believed that something is wrong with these three Pokémon to have caused so much disturbance in the entire world." Dawn was explaining. We stopped out on the route to and from Twin Leaf Town and she looked around.

"You may have already noticed but the easiest way to attract a wild Pokémon is by rustling in the tall grass. Go ahead and try it. When the Pokémon comes you want to weaken it a little then throw and empty Pokéball at it to catch it." She finished.

I decided to try it first so I walked right into the grass and purposely rustled around in it. It was about a minute before I heard a rustling sound behind me so I went for my Pokéball and tossed it. Out came Treecko again and I backed out of the tall grass, Treecko following me along with the sounds of the grass getting closer.

I stood my ground and waited then a little bird looking thing popped out of the grass looking at Treecko. I pulled out the Pokédex and looked on it. A voice rang out again saying "Pidgey, Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed however, it can ferociously strike back with its sharp beak."

I looked at it. This Pidgey looked cool, a brown set of top feathers and its lower feathers were tan. It had black rings around each eye and it looked pretty darn cool. I remembered what Dawn said about weakening the Pokémon so I said "Treecko, Quick Attack!"

Treecko sped up and hit the Pidgey hard. It went flying back but seemed to not have done much damage because he rebounded with a wing attack. He hit Treecko in the side and Treecko went flying off. He landed on his head and barrel rolled back over to me.

That didn't stop Treecko, if anything it seemed to make him angry. He got up in a huff of breath and looked to me for instruction. Dawn came and whispered in my ear, something about a grass type move she thought I should try to teach Treecko. I didn't think it would help right now so I just shook my head and said "Just tackle him as hard as you can Treecko."

He burst with speed as he closed in on the Pidgey. It was smart though because it dodge his attack but I had been anticipating and hoping for that. "Now's your chance Treecko, whip around and snag him with a pound."

He did as commanded and the Pidgey didn't see it coming. Treecko snagged him good and he went flying back. It seemed to be having a hard time getting up from that hit so Dawn yelled out "Now's your chance, snag him with your Pokéball and capture the little guy!"

I threw the Pokéball and it bounced off the Pidgey, enveloping him in the same red light as the other Pokémon. It landed and started to shake for a little. In no time though the Pokéball settled down and it seemed to be caught so I looked over at Dawn and she gave me the thumbs up.

I walked over and picked up the freshly caught Pidgey then remembered something. "Hey Dawn, Twilight's Charmander was knocked out. What should we do about that?"

"Oh that's simple. Take him to the Poké Center. It's the building in most towns that has a red roof. The blue roofed building is a market, you can buy potions and Pokéballs there." Dawn answered.

She left us there and I returned Treecko to his Pokéball and kept the filled and empty ones separate in my bag. I turned to Twilight and said "Well we should stop by that Poké Center before heading back to Twin Leaf Town, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, maybe on the way back I could find a new Pokémon for me too." She laughed at the end of her sentence as we headed for the Poké Center.

We entered the building and it was lavishly designed. There were pictures of people up on the wall and a map of the Sinnoh region. There were also sick Pokémon all around the lobby and we just walked up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" a girl with a nurse's outfit and long pink hair asked.

"I have a fainted Pokémon and my friend has two worn out Pokémon. We are new to the whole Pokémon thing and just came here wondering what to do to fix them up." Twilight said.

"Oh dear, hand me your Pokéballs, one person at a time." She replied.

Twilight went first and the nurse did something behind the counter then gave the ball back. Then I went next and she did the same, finally handing me my two Pokéballs back.

"If they faint again, which they undoubtedly will if you battle them, come back any time, free of charge." And she smiled and waved us off.

We walked out and I looked over to Twilight, "Free of charge? Pretty weird right?"

"Most definitely." Twilight laughed.

We started back down the road leading to Twin Leaf Town just as the sun began to sink. It was a beautiful sight to see, the orange light bleeding into the green trees. I wanted to go home but it was beautiful here in the Sinnoh region and I loved having my Treecko and Pidgey. I was grateful for the chance to learn a new way of life and all I could think about was the girls back home in Ponyville as we trotted off into the sunset going back to Twin Leaf Town.


	3. A New Quest

**Chapter Three: A New Quest**

We got into Twin Leaf Town just as the sun set completely. Darkness was creeping up on the town and people were turning in for the night. We walked into the town square and headed for Professor Oak's lab. The whole town had turned off their lights except for Professor Oak, the lab was still ablaze with light.

"Should we knock or just go in?" I asked Twilight.

"I suppose there's probably no problem in just walking in. Professor Oak is expecting us you know."

We opened the door and Jewel was rummaging in a bag near the door. She saw us and came over, "Welcome back, the Professor is out for the night and I was just closing up. Do you have anywhere to stay?" she asked.

"Well we woke up in two houses in the town. I don't know if that means anything." I said.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She seemed to be thinking for a moment then she opened her eyes again and said "Well how about you girls come stay with me. My house is near the water's edge at Lake Verity, you passed the entrance to it as you went to Sandgem Town. You just take a left at the crossroads instead of a right."

"Oh so it's a lake that's there. I thought it was some forest clearing or something."

"Oh well no, you two didn't go in it did you? Well yeah, it's a lake. A very pretty lake at that, it's said that a mystical Pokémon once lived there named Mespirt and that Mespirt was the giver of all emotions. Very interesting stuff, a few years back a trainer apparently met Mespirt and captured her. After that no one knows what happened with her." Jewel explained as she finished up in the bag and put it on a table. "That's why my parents wanted to build the house there and that is also the cause of me working here with the Professor. Not all of us can be famous Pokémon trainers you know. Well let's head out shall we?"

I shook my head yes. I thought it was a perfect plan since we didn't even know if those houses we woke up in were owned by people or not. We followed Jewel out as she locked the door and started to go up the town square towards the crossroads.

The night was beautiful, a clear sky and a soft warm breeze ruffling my mane. I could hear the breeze in the trees and other than that not a sound was being made. It was like having a little piece of pony Heaven right here in Twin Leaf Town.

"Are nights always this quiet in Twin Leaf Town Jewel?" I asked.

"Most of the time yeah. Sometimes you get those crazy people who just run through the woods yelling all night long. They get attacked by wild Pokémon at some point though, I'm sure of it. Poor guys, I mean yeah you have to be stupid to do it and they probably deserve some sort of injury but still. Pokémon can be really brutal sometimes."

We walked past the gate into town and turned left. The opening in the forest looked more intimidating in the dark than it did during the day. I swear I could still hear something softly whispering my name but I wasn't going to point it out to anyone.

We walked past a few tall trees and into a small clearing right next to a rather large lake. "This girls is Lake Verity. Such a pretty sight isn't it?" Jewel asked us.

Twilights eyes were large as she gazed onto the water's surface. The water was as clear as the night sky above us and the stars shined brightly onto it. I couldn't help but stare at it myself thinking of how amazing it looked.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Jewel asked with a smile.

I shook my head and she led us to a house that was right next to the water. "Wonderful location for a house Jewel." I said.

She laughed. "I told you my parents wanted to be as close to the lake as they could. It is lovely to be so close to it though."

We entered the house right behind Jewel. There was a woman at the table reading a book. "Hey mom, I'm home and I brought some friends." Jewel said.

Her mom looked up and I was astounded by how much they looked alike. Jewel had silver hair that went down to her shirt collar and sparkling blue eyes with some freckles dotted across her face. Her mom had the same silver hair but it was a bit longer, the same sparkling blue eyes but no freckles. They both wore the same bright, kind smile.

"You mean these Pokémon? Are they the Professors?" her mom asked. She was looking intently at me and Twilight.

"Hey now, we aren't Pokémon. Actually we are Pokémon trainers!" I said.

Her mom jumped. "They can talk? What are they?" and so Jewel jumped into explanation about how we came to be in the Sinnoh region. "A spatial disturbance? That sounds serious, and you say it's affecting the Pokémon as well? What can be done about it?"

"Nothing right now. The Professor is putting his faith into these two to help return the world to normal. That's all we can do is hope right now. Actually though I'm getting pretty tired so I'm going to show them to my room and then get some sleep."

I yawned. I didn't think I was that tired but it seemed I was ready for bed as well. We followed Jewel up to her room and she laid out a few blankets for us and we crawled into them and said goodnight. Before I knew it I had passed out.

The sun shone brightly through the open window and landed on my face. It woke me up instantly and I had to squint when I opened my eyes. I rolled over and heard a loud squalling noise under me and I jumped up. "Ouch you big oaf!" Twilight said as she stood up rubbing her left hoof.

"I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't mean to squish you." I yawned. "I just woke up, darn sun was in my eyes."

She was squinting as well and I laughed. "Oh shut it Rainbow." Twilight walked over to Jewel and started pushing on her.

"Uh… What time is it?" Jewel asked as she pried her eyes open.

I looked at her clock that was next to her bed and said "Seven forty-two in the morning."

She sat up really fast. "Seven forty-two? Are you kidding me, I'm late." She ran to her closet and started throwing clothes around.

"Late for what?" I asked as I watched her pick out an outfit.

"The Professor is always in at seven in the morning and he likes it when I'm there before him. I'm nearly three fourths of an hour late!"

She threw the outfit on and grabbed her bag, slipping on her shoes as she raced out the door. We followed and got downstairs and heard a loud gasp in the kitchen. We walked in there and Professor Oak was standing at the kitchen table looking over at us.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Jewel asked him.

"Oh you were a bit late so I thought I'd see what was holding you up. Hello again Twilight and Rainbow Dash." Professor Oak waved to us.

"Good morning Professor." Twilight said. I just nodded my head and went to pick up my saddlebag that I left next to the counter.

"Good thing you girls are here. I found some more information out about the spatial distortion last night. It seems that a great deal of power is coming from a top the Pokémon League. It would be wise for you two to go check it out."

"The Pokémon League? Why there?" Jewel asked.

"I have no clue but it would seem that Twilight and Rainbow are the only two here able to take the journey to the Pokémon League." The Professor answered.

"Good, where is this Pokémon League?" I asked.

"Well I can tell you where it is but it does you no good."

"Why not?"

"Because you cannot enter the Pokémon League unless you have all eight badges from around the specific region you are in. It is customary in every region that a trainer does this to show their worth to the Pokémon League."

I stood there thinking. "So all we have to do is get these badges from around the Sinnoh region and then we are pretty well home free?"

"Not completely but yes it would get you closer. Of course I would have to have a way to keep in contact with you. So how is this, give me your Pokédex's for a moment, I made a new invention that I wanted to try out." The Professor extended his hand. We both gave him our Pokédex's and he went straight to work.

It took a few minutes but he handed it back to us. "Okay what I just did to your Pokédex makes it just like the Pokétch. It will be able to tell time and make phone calls and the whole spill. So that way I can keep in contact with you as you go on your journey to obtain all eight badges from the Sinnoh region. Now to get the badges you have to train your Pokémon to be strong and face the eight gym leaders of Sinnoh. They are each strong trainers but it will be good experience for you. The first gym you should get to is in Oreburgh City. To get there you have to go north from Sandgem Town and east out of Jubilife City. You understand all of that?"

It took a tiny to process all of what he said but I nodded my head. "Go to Oreburgh City and face the gym leader there. Do we have a map on this now?" I pointed to my Pokédex.

"Oh yes, how could I forget that. Your Pokédex will now be able to show you the map of any region you find yourself in."

"Do you think we may find ourselves somewhere other than the Sinnoh region?"

"Anything is possible. Now go, the faster you get it done the faster you can get home." Professor Oak started to push us out through the door. "Oh and one more thing, call me if you see any traces of the legendary Pokémon."

We nodded our heads and started down the road again. "If we are going to beat these strong trainers to make it to the Pokémon League then we have to train. Do you want to stay on Route 201 to train our Pokémon for the first gym battle?" Twilight asked me.

"Probably a good idea to do that. Yeah, let's train up our Pokémon."

So we headed into Route 201 and started rustling in the grass. It wasn't long before I heard rustling behind me and a Pokémon jumped out. It looked like a little acorn with a grey top and the rest of its body was brown. It had tan eyes on its body and tan feet. I pulled out the Pokédex and it read "Seedot, Acorn Pokémon. When it dangles from a tree branch it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon."

It waddled towards us and gave Twilight a mean look. "What does it say for its type?"

I clicked the type button and a voice rang out saying "Grass type, weak against Fire, Poison, Flying, Bug, and Ice types."

"Does that answer your question Twilight? Go ahead, he's all yours"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I was practicing at Jewel's house. I learned a new move with Charmander. Go Charmander!" she threw her Pokéball and Charmander popped out with his tail fire blazing brighter than before.

"Okay Charmander, we got this. Tackle him." Charmander obliged. He rushed forward with a bit of momentum and lunged. Seedot rolled out of the way and started shooting seeds at Charmander. They flung at him really fast and pelted him all over. He didn't seem too phased by it though and Twilight was on the offensive here.

"Don't let it get to you Charmander. Use tackle again but this time don't miss." Twilight was standing her ground while watching the fight. Charmander was weaving in and out of the seeds that were flying all over and I decided to check the Pokédex's move section for it. "Bullet Seed, grass type move. It pelts its enemies with super speed seeds that cause damage over a short amount of time."

Charmander had found his opening. To the left was a clear area so he dove in and then smashed into the Seedot with all his force. The Seedot was pushed back but the move did nothing. Twilight wasn't fazed though, it seemed she had something up her sleeve.

"Okay Charmander, I think it's time to end this. Use Ember Charmander!" Twilight smirked as the Seedot rushed towards Charmander, playing right into the trap. I saw it coming before it happened, Seedot went to tackle Charmander and Charmander dodged to the side. He was too quick for the Seedot and then Charmander spit fire at the Seedot. It hit its mark and the Seedot ran for the forest clearing. The match was decided so Twilight returned Charmander to his Pokéball, a look of triumph on both of their faces.

The day went by and we had trained as much as we could. We decided to get a hotel room in Sandgem Town and rest for the night then head on towards Jubilife City at dawn. It was a long road ahead of us but I was proud of my Pokémon and read for the journey ahead.


	4. Oreburgh City Gym

**Chapter Four: Oreburgh City Gym**

"Wake up Rainbow Dash, we need to head over to Jubilife City now." Twilight said.

I opened my eyes and the light of dawn peeked through the window. I looked over and Twilight was all ready for the journey to Oreburgh City. "Okay okay, I'm up now." I said as I stood to find my brush.

"Well hurry up won't you. I have never met a pony so lazy in my entire life."

"Oh shush it." I ran around the room gathering my stuff. It wasn't long before I was fully dressed. "Okay let's get going shall we?"

Twilight led me out of the hotel and we thanked the girl at the front desk. We walked out the door and headed to the north of town, next to the Poké Center. Two people were waiting for us near the edge of town, it was Professor Rowan and Dawn.

"Good morning Professor." I said with a yawn.

"And a good morning to you too Rainbow Dash, I have something for you two. Before you headed out I wanted to make sure you had mine and Dawn's numbers. Call us if you ever need any help getting around the Sinnoh region. My colleague Professor Oak is knowledgeable in most everything but he doesn't know this region as well as I do."

He took our Pokédex's and punched in a few numbers before handing them back to us. I jammed mine back into my saddle bag and shook his hand. Twilight followed and then said, "Professor, thank you for everything. I'm so glad there are nice people in this world that will agree to help us. I am sure if there is anything we need we will get ahold of either of you."

With that we were on our way, off into the world of Pokémon. It was still odd to think that these small powerful creatures could be controlled so easily and it was still very different from Equestria but I was getting used to it.

"So what to do? Just head straight for the city?" I asked.

"Sounds about right, nothing more to do than get there in one piece."

We saw a sign near us that read Route 202 with two signs under it, one pointed north saying Jubilife City, the other pointed south saying Sandgem Town. The wind was blowing again and I heard lots of rustling in the trees surrounding us. It was eerie to think that a Pokémon could pop out at us at any moment but it was also kind of thrilling. Poké battles were fun, I liked them.

"So when are you going to catch another Pokémon Twilight?"

"I'm waiting for the perfect one. You found a bird type Pokémon on your first try, that fits you perfectly seeing how you're a pegasus and all. I need to find a type of Pokémon that fits me like Pidgey fits you."

We walked along, the grass thickening a little. I heard the soft crunching underneath my feet as we walked along and just thought about how much it reminded me of Ponyville. My mind started to drift to the other ponies, I wondered what they were up too right now. Pinkie Pie was probably throwing a party for some random reason, maybe even for no reason at all, just to have a party. Applejack was more than likely bucking some apples on the farm. Rarity was undoubtedly making clothes at her shop for the many ponies in Ponyville that relied on her for clothing. Lastly, Fluttershy was probably off rescuing some sort of animal in danger or something to do with animals, which was her specialty.

"Say Twilight, how ticked do you think Fluttershy would be if she saw how Pokémon were put into little tiny balls and used to fight one another?"

"Oh boy, don't get me started on that subject. Fluttershy would never let us live that one down. Oh no, she'd be all like, why were you imprisoning little sweet animals and using them to fight your way home! Have you no shame, no care for what they think?"

We laughed as we passed a fenced off part of the trail leading to Jubilife City. A sign posted in front of it said "Closed until further notice. Thanks for your patience!"

We continued our walk until a massive city came into view. It had large buildings with many windows and many winding streets leading towards the center which was a market. We could see the Poké Center and a large building with a dish looking thing on top of it near the market.

"Hey Twilight, what is that weird looking dish thing?"

"Like heck if I know, I've never seen one before. Let's go check it out shall we?" and with that we raced down the path into Jubilife City.

It was a bustling city with lots of people walking around. We got weird stares as we passed but we ignored most of them. There was however one person that gave us an odd look but it seemed to me that he should be the one receiving the odd looks. He was dressed in the oddest outfit I had ever seen, a white jumpsuit with a large yellow G on the chest and black pants with large shoes that went up to his knee. He was talking to another person that was dressed the same as him.

"Look at them Twilight." I pointed to the two men, "Those are indeed some odd outfits aren't they?"

"Yeah they are, and look at the looks they are giving us. It's like they think we are the weird ones just because we are ponies. Anyways let's get going to that building with the weird thing on the roof."

We made our way over to it and there was a guy guarding the door. He had a black suit on which made him look like he was going to a High School Prom or something. We walked up to him and he put out his arms, stopping us.

"Halt you two. This building is closed off until further notice." He said with a serious look on his face.

"We just wanted to know what the thing on the roof was." I said.

"Oh that? It's a satellite dish. It receives the signals for the Jubilife TV station to function properly. It also sends out the signals that go to every TV in the Sinnoh region, but right now the TV station is down because of the spatial disturbances being reported."

"What is a TV?" Twilight asked.

"What! You don't know what a TV is?" the guy had a shocked look on his face. "It's only the best invention around. It lets you watch recorded shows and play fancy video games. It's really handy to have altogether because it takes away the long hours of boredom at home, that is if you live in a town where there is nothing but a TV to keep you entertained. Here in Jubilife City we have a lot of tourists come through that are Pokémon trainers and then most of our business is tourism and commerce. So sitting in front of a TV is over rated here in Jubilife City."

I didn't have a clue what he was talking about but it sounded really cool. I looked at Twilight and she seemed just as stumped as I was. I figured though that we needed to be going on so I said "Thank you for that information, we have to be going now."

We left him there by the door because we saw a sign that read west to Oreburgh City so we found ourselves heading out the west exit of the city. Looking back on it, it was rather large of a city. It was pretty in the mid-day sun with the large buildings that looked like they were touching the sky. "Nice place, don't you agree?" Twilight asked me.

"Yeah, I still wonder about those creeps in the weird outfits though."

"Oh don't worry, it is only natural that we get weird looks, I mean we are ponies that talk. Probably not what they are used to right?"

We laughed again as we walked down the road. It was a few minutes before anything really happened, Twilight stopped short and I ran into her. "Ouch! What was that for Twilight?" I asked as I rubbed my nose.

"I heard something to the left of us. Let's check it out." And she led us into a large patch of grass that went over our heads.

"I don't like this Twilight, anything can jump out and attack us while we can't see them."

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Rainbow, I swear I heard something over here though."

We kept walking through the dense tall grass until we came upon a small clear patch. We stopped because there was a Pokémon, or we could only guess that it was a Pokémon, sitting in the middle of this clear patch. Its head and feet were a deep golden yellow and its body was a kind of tan brown color. Twilight pulled out her Pokédex and scanned for the Pokémon.

The screen stopped on it and the voice said aloud "Abra, Psi Pokémon. Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day."

Twilight sat there looking at its Pokédex entry for a little while. She finally looked at me a whispered "This is it, this is the Pokémon I have been waiting for. It says here that it is psychic type and that it is most likely to run away rather than fight, using its teleportation technique. I only have one shot at this but I want this Pokémon."

Twilight used her magic to pull out her Pokéball and she threw it. Charmander popped out quietly and the Abra didn't catch what was going on. It was just sat there, like it was sleeping. Then it dawned on me, "Wait Twilight!" I whispered urgently, "What if this Pokémon is asleep, that would make it way easier to catch wouldn't it?"

She looked at me and had a thinking look on her face for a moment. "But if it's not sleeping then my only chance at catching it is gone."

"Do as you please, just trying to give some pointers."

Twilight thought for another moment. It really did seem like the Abra was asleep because it still hadn't moved at all since we got to this clearing. She decided to attack it and try to catch it off guard because she moved Charmander in for the attack.

"Charmander tackle him!" she yelled.

That woke up the Abra and he turned around just as Charmander smashed into him. The Abra went rolling and before it could get back up Charmander smacked him with another tackle. The Abra was dazed so Twilight took a Pokéball and threw it at the Abra. It enveloped him in the red light and then hit the ground.

The ball started to shake multiple times. After a minute or so though it stopped shaking and the Abra was caught. "Yes!" Twilight yelled, hopping up and down. "I did it, I did it!"

"Okay Twilight, I'm happy for you but you should calm down before you attract some unwanted guests to this celebration party. Let's get going, the sign that we passed said Oreburgh City was only a mile away. That's nothing if we keep running."

So Twilight returned Charmander to his Pokéball and we kept going, running back through the grass and onto the path again. We passed the sign that said Oreburgh City one mile and pointed in the direction we were heading.

A couple minutes later however we were just trotting along slowly when rustling sounds came from beside us. "Another Pokémon?" I said as I reached for a Pokéball.

"Sounds like two, keep your guard up." Twilight murmured as she used her magic to raise a Pokéball. The rustling got louder and then two men jumped out of nowhere. They were dressed in that ridiculous outfit with the G on the chest. They turned towards us and I recognized them as the two we saw back in Jubilife City.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Two novice Pokémon trainers heading towards their first gym battle no doubt." The one on the right laughed.

The left one followed suit and said "Well how about we give them some practice shall we?" he pulled out a Pokéball and raised his arm.

"In the name of our leader, we shall." The other said, pulling out a Pokéball as well.

"Are they gonna fight us together Twilight?" I asked, preparing my Pokéball.

"Sure looks like it, be ready. Trainers should be stronger than wild Pokémon." Twilight tossed her Pokéball and out popped Charmander again. He looked a little winded from battling the Abra but otherwise he was just fine. I tossed mine and out popped Pidgey, stout and ready for action.

"Ha, opposites. Who would have guessed?" the one on the right said. He threw his Pokéball and a little cat looking Pokémon came out. It was great with a curled up tail that looked like a spring of some sort. I pulled out my Pokédex and it read off, "Glameow, Catty Pokémon. It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its trainer if it isn't fed."

The other trainer threw out his Pokémon and it was a purple skunk looking Pokémon. It had a large white strip down its back and tail and orange rings around its beady black eyes. The Pokédex yelled out "Stunky, Skunk Pokémon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away."

I looked to Twilight and she nodded at me. It seemed she believed we had a decent chance against them. They moved first, each of them ordering their Pokémon to tackle ours. I took the defensive and Twilight took the offensive. I yelled "Pidgey, dodge it and fall back!" and she obeyed my commands.

Twilight yelled "Charmander fake to the side and catch the Stunky with an ember attack!" which he did expertly. Charmander and Pidgey both dodged the attacks heading towards them. Pidgey fell back behind Charmander just as he spit fire at the Stunky. It caught the Stunky off guard and he went rolling away. Our teamwork seemed to be besting them better than them working as individuals.

I yelled "Alright Pidgey, push off of Charmander's back to get some air and hit the Glameow with a wing attack!" Pidgey raced over and hopped onto Charmander's back, launched off a good four feet into the air and then glided down into the Glameow, attacking with the side of his wing. The Glameow was hit so hard in the head it fainted as it was thrown across the path and into the grass beyond.

"Curses!" the man yelled as he returned his injured Pokémon to its Pokéball. The fight was still on though as the Stunky returned to the battle. Charmander and Pidgey were both rearing for a fight though and when it got there Twilight and I both yelled out "Tackle that Stunky!"

In unison they both lurched forward, tackling the Stunky so hard it hit its trainer in the face and landed on the ground, emitting a foul smell the entire time. The Stunky fainted and we won the battle but it was starting to smell really bad. Charmander and Pidgey both came to us practically begging to go back into their Pokéballs so we returned them to their respective Pokéballs.

I covered my nose and said, with a squeaky voice, "Who are you two?"

"We are members of Team Galactic and this isn't the last you will see of us ponies!" the yelled in unison before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

We made our way the last mile to Oreburgh City and the first building we passed as we walked in was the Poké Center. We went inside and everyone yelled out in disgust. "Oh dear, you two smell like you got hit by a Stunky spray." The nurse said to us.

"That's exactly what happened to us. Do you have anything that will help the smell? Also we need to rest our Pokémon."

"Yes of course, right this way." She took our Pokéballs and led us to the back. We bathed in tomato sauce for a good half hour before being rinsed off in a large shower. It was great to relax after a long trip over to Oreburgh City and I finally got to talk to Twilight without worrying about skunk smell.

"So what do you think of those, what did they call themselves, Team Galactic members?"

"What a joke. They seemed like they just wanted to bully us because we are new to the whole battling thing. We showed them the power of friendship though. If you work together there is nothing you can't do."

I agreed with Twilight but it still seemed odd how they singled us out when there was a whole massive town of people they could pick on. Still I had to relax a bit so I let the water flow over me for a little bit longer.

We finally got out and dried off and collected our things from the counter. "Thank you so very much!" we both said in unison and bowed to the nurse.

"Oh it was nothing, just doing my job! You two have a nice day, oh and if you're here to challenge Roark to a battle, the gym is on the other side of the city next to the entrance to the mines." She bowed us from the shop.

"Well that was lovely, got to relax before we took on the Oreburgh City gym. Well if it's next to the mines, I think that's it." I said, pointing off into the distance where you could see a big building next to a mine entrance.

We walked over to the gym and there was a young boy outside the entrance. He was about our height and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was staring up towards the sign that said gym on it. He saw us and said "Here to challenge Roark?"

We nodded our heads. He smiled and said "I don't suppose either of you have a grass type Pokémon do you?"

I once again nodded then said "I have a Treecko, why?"

"Can I see your Treecko really quick?"

I couldn't see why not so I handed him the Pokéball containing Treecko and he released him. Then he started to dink around with a little circular disk looking object and then returned Treecko to his Pokéball. "There you go, I just taught your Treecko a powerful grass type move, it will help you tremendously with my older brother because he uses only Rock type Pokémon so your Grass type should have no issue with this gym. The move is called Razor Leaf."

"Wow, thank you!" with that we entered the gym. It was large with boulders all over the place. In the middle was a battle area with white painted lines. We walked up to it and a man stood at the other side and noticed us as we passed into the white lines. "Challengers?" he said, a mildly interested look on his face. He wore a miner's cap with miner's clothes on.

Twilight stepped forward, "We are both here to challenge you and we have to beat this gym. I'll be your first opponent."

"So be it, this will be a singles match, limit of two Pokémon. That's how I duel newcomers."

"I'm fine with that." Twilight motioned me to leave the white area so I did. "Go Twilight, show him what you're made of." I cheered her on.

Twilight threw out her Pokéball and Charmander popped out. He seemed refreshed from his stay at the Poké Center as well so I was relieved. Twilight might actually have a chance to beat him.

He threw a Pokéball out and out popped a large snake like creature that was made out of boulders. I pulled out my Pokédex and read its entry. "Onix, Rock Snake Pokémon. Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels."

_Oh no, _I thought to myself, _Twilight won't be able to beat this Pokémon. It's going to be too strong for her Charmander. Let's hope that Abra is worth something then._

The battle started. Twilight yelled out "Charmander use tackle, try to confuse it!" and Charmander raced around, hitting it every so often. It did nothing to the large snake like Onix except aggravate it.

"Onix, don't play around. Squish that Charmander like a bug!" Roark yelled out. And just as quickly as it started, the battle ended. Onix anticipated one of Charmander's leaps and moved faster than I could blink. He dodged the attack and swung his tail down hard onto Charmander's head. That was lights out for the small reptile Pokémon.

"No! Charmander!" Twilight yelled in angst. I was surprised that she didn't see that coming because Charmander isn't that fast. She returned him to his Pokéball and then pulled out her last one. She threw it and the Abra landed in front of the Onix.

"Ha! An Abra, that's what you left for last?" Roark said. I didn't see why he was laughing, he wasn't a sure win yet. That is until I saw the Abra in action.

The battle commenced right after Abra came onto the field. Twilight had expected Onix to go straight for the ending shot and that's what he did. He swung his tail hard at the ground, right where Abra was. Of course what she didn't expect was this, she yelled "Abra dodge it and hit the Onix with all you've got!" and in the split second before the Onix's attack hit, Abra looked at her with a look that plainly stated, "What are you talking about?"

Then the tail collided with Abra knocking him out instantly. Twilight was dumbfounded and so was I. No one had expected the Abra to just sit there and take a four hundred pound tail to the head.

I stepped up as Twilight returned Abra to his Pokéball. "It's my turn to face you Roark."

"Same rules, limit two Pokémon, single battle."

"Fine by me." I smirked and tossed out Treecko. It was time to test out his new move.

When Treecko landed in front of Onix, Roark actually gasped in surprise. "Well I think we may have a challenger win. First time since my little brother beat me with his Bulbasaur. Interesting to say the least." And he laughed when he finished his sentence.

I smirked and simply stated "Treecko, Razor Leaf!" and he obeyed. He ran forwards and whipped up a storm of leaves from his tail. He then shot them straight at the Onix which was doing a lot of damage. Onix couldn't move and by the time Treecko stopped shooting the leaves, Onix fainted.

Roark smirked. He then returned the fainted Onix to his Pokéball and sent out another. This time the Pokémon looked like a raptor made of stone. Its head was a mix of half blue and then half grey where as its body was grey then it's back and tail was the same color of blue. I pulled out my Pokédex and read "Cranidos, Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from one hundred million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts."

I figured I had this in the bag so I said again "Razor Leaf Treecko!" and he shot out his leaves again, hitting the Cranidos head on but unlike the Onix, Cranidos didn't fall instantly. He was still up after the leaves dispersed.

"That's right Cranidos, show her whose boss! Head butt the Treecko!" Treecko was too slow and the Cranidos plowed right into him sending him flying across the room. It looked like he wasn't getting up but then as I cheered him on he stood up, a bit wobbly. Another hit like that and Treecko was a goner for sure.

Cranidos reared up for another charge. If Treecko timed this perfectly then I would win for sure. Cranidos charged, running faster than I thought was possible of him. He was inches away from Treecko and Treecko wouldn't move because he was awaiting my orders. I waited just a moment longer before saying "Jump Treecko, jump!"

It was perfect, Treecko jumped over the Cranidos and cleared him easily. Then he swung around in mid-air so I said "Razor Leaf!" and he pelted the Cranidos with leaves again. That plus the running head long into a massive boulder made the Cranidos faint.

"Wow, I can't believe you outsmarted me. That was amazing. Here you earned this." Roark said as he walked up to me. He returned Cranidos to his Pokéball and then handed me a sparkling badge. "That's your proof that you beat the Oreburgh Gym. Oh and you, Twilight was it, you might want to teach that Abra of yours a decent move and then try again. I'm here every day just waiting for people to battle."

We bowed to him and returned to the Poké Center to heal up again. "Don't worry about it. We will train a little and then you can beat him to a pulp next time okay."

We heard a gasp at the counter where our Pokémon were and we rushed over. Treecko had begun to glow and a light was enveloping him. "What's going on, why is my Treecko glowing?"

"He is evolving. It's a good thing, he is changing form, becoming stronger. Most Pokémon do that, they become stronger as you train them." The nurse explained.

The glow faded and where Treecko once stood now stood an entirely new Pokémon. He now was taller, thinner and had a long leaf on his head, many leaves coming from under his arms and a long tail made of leaves. He certainly looked a lot cooler than last time. I pulled out my Pokédex and read "Grovyle, Wood Gecko Pokémon. It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch."

"Wow that is really cool. Maybe if we get my Charmander to evolve then I might be able to beat Roark!" Twilight said.

We rested for a little while longer then got our Pokémon back and headed out to Route 203 to train. Just as we were leaving I turned to Twilight and said "Well a bit more training and maybe you might be as strong as me!"

We laughed as we walked, the sun setting behind us but we didn't care. Night time was still a good time to train in my opinion.


End file.
